Star Wars Ultimate Episode 1
by TheSkyKing18
Summary: Sorry for my lateness College was a bitch but now I'm free motha fuckers anyway Summary: The last survivor of Earth, a young boy vows never to allow the same fate to fall on to others but the more he reach out to other people the more bleak his future has become. Multicrossover including cartoons and anime. Rated M due to a minor taking a tragic journey alone and also for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Ultimate Episode I

Chapter 1: Never Surrender

_Long ago as I remembered as a kid, my world was dominated by an alien race called the Neimoidian five years ago before I was born, for ten years we were greatly oppressed under the greedy hands of the Neimoidians but that all change on my fifth birthday._

_My only happiness in life was my mom as my father died during the invasion years ago, but that soon ended when those alien bastards took her away and left me to die, consume with anger something awaken with me, as if my anger was making me stronger and soon I was using it to help me chase after the Neimoidians and killed them all and rescue my mom_

_Only I was too late. When I finally found her, she was dead I lost control on myself and my anger consume me and everything faded into nothingness. One I regain conscience I quickly remember what happened and I weep for I was now alone._

_But soon my sorrow turn to anger, for the alien scum that enslaved my home world and took my mama and papa away, and soon I regain connection to this power I gain and with it I wiped out every Neimoidian that come across my path until the last._

_My actions had spark a rebellion and it was if we've finally free but those bastards had struck the final blow and bombarded earth wiping out all life on Earth leaving me the only survivor thanks to my new powers. Alone and the last of my kind I nearly lost the will to live had it not been the promise I've made to my mama to live on no matter what._

_Alone but not defeated I vow to use my new gifts to travel across the Galaxy to create a Galaxy free of sorrow and never let any world suffer the same fate as my home world has._

_The Dragon within me has awaken, but not fully unleashed._


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Ultimate Episode 1

Chapter 2: The Savior

He admits this is hard.

Ever since he got his powers it how to use them just came to him instinctually but now learning to use them beyond the limits is tuff as hell, fuck it even took him days to learn how to mind control an entire army of those slimy bastards (the Neimoidians).

But thankfully radioactive toxins he absorbed (he unknownly used tutaminis to absorbed to toxin saving his own life at the same time) in the air from the planetary bombing he took from the Neimoidians his powers was augmented to near god like levels and after weeks of self-training and self-learning he was finally able to travel to new worlds and also new realities.

It's official; he hates the Fire Benders, at first when he visited this new world where people can manipulate the elements he just found the human equivalent of the Neimoidians if not worst, and since they brought nearly a hundred years of suffering to their world he'll bring twice the suffering inflicted to them, via crippling their military might to sabotaging their navy but the real damage was striking at the Heart of the Fire Nation which means assassinating the royal ruling Family of the Fire.

He then realizes he was in over his head, despite possessing near god like powers his still an inexperience child and suffers the consequences and he have barely managed to kill the Fire lord and his family including other royal aristocrats and escaping while hanging on the view threads of his life and also as a result had the right side of his face scared.

Since then he learned an important lesson, never overestimate your abilities, never let your guard down, and the most important lesson never be reckless in life for it will lead you to death. Due to his actions Ursa manage to leave the Fire capital with her two year old son away never to be seen again.

Due to his actions the Fire Nation fell into chaos and without their Fire lord their entire military might crumble into dust and with news of his family's deaths Iroh the last survivor of the recorded Royal Fire Family massacre his fighting spirit shattered and he was unable to lead his men properly allow the Earth Kingdom's armies to push back with the North and South Water tribes to strike back with furious vengeance.

Defeated and broken the Fire Nation was enslaved were forces the Fire Nation to pay reparation tax to all three Nations in retribution for starting to Sozin War. Satisfied the young boy left to travel to another world not knowing that his actions have made him a hero a savior by several eye witnesses and henceforth he is remembered as the **Little Savior **due to saving their world at a very young age. (Avatar)

The aftermath of the battle with Azulon however has taken a toll on the young boy, he found out his powers are temporary annulled at this point leaving stuck in this world until then, sure his body can still recover but his power are another story, but he refuse to give up, he'll find a way to get them back no matter what but after months of searching all hope seem bleak until he heard of the lost ancient civilization Air nomads who can manipulate air are now all but extinct with their Air temples are deserted.

Realizing these are the only answers of regaining his powers he sets off to the air temples after resupplying with food and water for the long journey ahead.

After passing through blistering winds and scorching deserts, encountering dangerous spirits and beasts of all shapes and sizes, his supplies are nearly finished and his water supply is now non-existent, despite that he has finally found the temples.

But realizing only Air benders can reach the top of the mountains but he refused to give up and so he became the first none-bender (for a short period of time) to climb the tallest mountains, despite agonizing hours and suffering extreme exhaustion he has finally made it to the North Air Temple but alias exhaustion has finally taken a toll on him and he dropped dead.

Moment later he was found by Earth Kingdom refugees lead by their leader the Mechanist who discover the boy to be the **Little Savior** due to the rumors going spreading across the lands, after being save and restored to perfect health the boy with the help of the Mechanist got his own airbending staff/glider to travel across the skies and get to the other Three temples.

After four years of isolated training he emerge as **the **last air bending master of all time, with he restored power included, when he heard the Fire Nation trying to start a rebellion against their "oppressors", arms with new abilities and experience he journeyed to the Fire Nation determined to end their anarchist ways for good.

This time not only assassinating the Fire Lord he went all Itachi on their assess massacring everyone on sight, the Fire benders and archers are useless as he just reflects their attacks back at them at full force until finally he reach the Fire Palace were he confronted Ozai the new Fire Lord who manage to survive the assassination attempt on the royal family including some of the aristocrats who still held on to their arrogant ways.

The battle between the boy and the Fire Lord was intense but the only difference was the Ozai is completely arrogant and foolish and so he easily underestimated the young boy while the boy in question has learned from his experience and also learned and created lethal air techniques and ripped Ozai apart leaving him in pieces, literary.

Though this time he won an easy victory in his heart he knew the Fire Nation will never stop until they're made to stop and so using his wind abilities with his inherited ones he wiped out the Fire Nation's civilization and encourage the Earth Kingdom, North Water kingdom and South Water tribe to participate what shall be remembered as the **Great Sacking of Fire**.

Hours later the whole world was celebrating the Hundred Year War finally ending and praise the Little Savior as a hero, honored and pleased on that he finally brought peace to this world he left to another world leaving Elementra (Avatar) as the Little Savior.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars Ultimate Episode 1

Chapter 3: Death of a Dark Lord

**The following is a nonprofit work hence forth the story it's self is non-canon, Star Wars, Avatar the Last Airbender, Harry Potter and Naruto are not own by TheSkyKing18, please support the official releases and the creators of these franchises.**

The kid's POV

This is official, this villain sucks!

Ever since I've entered into this world with an underground wizard society I thought I might face an even greater evil to defeat, or maybe an indestructible army of darkness when I heard about this Voldemort character and his so called "Death Eaters".

But I was fuckin wrong.

Not only were they pathetic and weak, but also their "fearsome" reputation was over exaggerated, for gods sakes they rely on stick, STICKS to cast their magic, all I need to do is snap their magic sticks and kill them while they're in shock, for gods sakes didn't they evolve beyond the use of magic sticks already this is the fuckin 21st century for fucks sakes.

And what's worst their Government is worse off than the Death Eaters, it's like the battle of two evils, luckily during my time there I've studied some magic (because those fucker gives only the "real" study to "real" magic users) and during this time I've discovered; how bullshit this Ministry is.

I didn't even need to kill them at all, I've just simply planted several Recording charms undetected (I've to admit stealth is a bitch) and broadcasts them throughout Magical Britain. The Minister, several Department Heads and sixty Aurors (magical policemen) forever ruined, all of their reputations burned into nothing but ashes to piss on. Never again to be trusted other than cleaning public toilets.

And the best part is some of the department heads were in league with this so-called Dark Lord, hell he start making things easy for me via killing his own men for no apparent reason.

Finally I've got info to where he is from his little rat friend who I can't believe is a spineless pussy, I mean I just levitated him ten feet off the ground and threaten to kill him and already he wet his pants, what the fuck man this is my first interrogation I expected it to be difficult or something.

And what's worst this Voldemort guy wants to kill a baby, a baby for god sakes, the supposed power Dark Lord of all time if so afraid of a little one year old he wants to kill him.

…. I just killed him via Chocking him and that's it, that fool was just busy being an dumbass I don't see want's the point, he didn't even sense my presence with his magic at all when I was busy assassinating his ass. Well at least this world is safe for now and I can now leave this world knowing I've ended a great evil (If I can truly call it a great evil).


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars Ultimate Episode 1

Chapter 4: End of the Ninja

**The following is a nonprofit work hence forth the story it's self is non-canon, Star Wars, Avatar the Last Airbender, Harry Potter and Naruto are not own by TheSkyKing18, please support the official releases and the creators of these franchises. Oh and also Blessed Holidays and Happy New Year BD**

Kid's POV

When I entered this world I was shocked and confused of this world, filled with anarchy, hate and suffering I can't and couldn't believe it myself, as days and weeks has passed I've studied in secret about this new world rule by ninja, I've learned of its many histories, it's ancient techniques and their different ways of life, but I also learned of its violet history, their meaningless wars and its negative impacts on the innocents.

I also found information on Jinchuriki; nine people had nine titanic behemoths called Biju (literally meaning Tailed Beast) sealed into them at birth and unjustly mistreated by the very people who condemned them this this fate while also raised to become weapons for their represented village. But what really made me hateful to the ninja was the discovery of their origins from a sacred Stone Monument hidden from a certain clan called the Uchiha.

After killing an Uchiha guard and taking his eyes to replace my damaged once I've discovered long ago a foolish princess named Kaguya Otsutsuki attain god-like power from a sacred tree in order to rule the world, that very same tree who attain a conscience of its own was enrage and transformed into a destructive monster in order to take back what was wrongfully stolen from it.

But sadly it was stopped her the greedy princess's two sons; one who's name is forgotten in history and her other son who is only remembered as the Sage of Six Paths, after defeating the Sacred tree now christened Ten-tail the first of the Biju, and instead of giving the chakra back he sealed the beast into himself and spread anarchy and suffering in a form of teaching those chaotic ways now call Jetsu to his followers.

Enrage of the similarity between the ninjas and the Neimoidians I decided to end the ninja's anarchist ways for good, from exposing their dark secrets to their leaders or Daimyo to spreading false rumors, lies and propaganda against the ninjas, it helps due to the fact that many small civilian villages despises the ninjas helped a lot, but thanks to the fact I stole eyes of a Uchiha ninja to read and copied the writing on the Uchiha Stone Monument and leaking them to the masses.

The end result was more satisfying than I imagine, enrage to common folk demands the daimyos to band ninja and soon it was only a matter of time until anarchy erupted and peasants starts revolting against every shinobi village in the world and brand them as heretics for demonizing Kami-sama's "Sacred Beasts" and it's containers renaming them Eraba reta no Kami (literally meaning god's chosen) while demanding peace and the end of ninjas.

Some of the Daimyo who rely on the shinobi to only fatten their pockets enforced marshal law on the peasants in remain in control, felling oppressed and betrayed the people cried out for a hero, realising the only way was through framing the ninjas I cast an illusion on myself as a different ninja from a different village every time a assassinate a Daimyo or an important person.

Finally after a few assassinations and framing the daimyo slowly lost faith in the ninja but sadly they slowly lost the love and respect of their subjects and what worse those who weren't so popular before are now hated but the common folks still needed encouragement to stand up against the anarchist ninjas so I've done what many never thought possible and invaded one of the great ninja villages; Konoha.

Its ninjas are just as hypocritical as its other counterparts and also greedy, arrogant and lazy due to the numerous victories from the past three great wars, its ninjas I can only weak and pathetic. After a successful invasion I showed that the ninjas are not invincible at all and soon it was a only a matter of time until the common folks starts an uprising against their ninja oppressors and I've contributed greatly destroying every ninja village I come across.

Finally after destroying many ninja villages and overthrowing several daimyos the top leaders of the rebellion and I their secret contributor we named all the unified nations called Japania after the continent from my ruin home world, but before we can truly make this official I have to destroy the last ninja village left: Konoha

Once one of the strongest Villages of all but now a shadow of its former glory thanks to me and all I have to do is lead an invasion to deliver the killing blow via killing their leader who is but an old man but remembering I must never underestimate my enemies I've kept my guard up.

After an intensive battle (even I admit it's a honourable one at best) I've finally killed the old man, so the last of their so-called "Will Have Fire". It is done; the ninjas were not at all prepared for what happens next and soon it was truly a massacre until my previous invasions.

As I look unto the horizon and return to the spot where I fought the old man I can still here his quit gasps for breath slowly fades until I heard a cry from a little boy "JII-SAN!" I quickly look and see a four year old boy with blue eyes and unkempt spiky blond hair wearing a white T-shirt and orange short with sandals as he kneel upon the fallen body of the old man.

"I…am…sorry…Naruto." Were his last words to the now identified Naruto as his eyes close into an endless sleep, I admit I am used to the carnage at a very young age, I've seen people cries, feel pain, suffer and die so this was no big deal to me anymore but when I look to that kid and the old man it reminds me of the position I found my mother in and tried to wake her up only to acknowledge she is forever gone.

"Why… why…" he sobbed as he questions me with cold emotionless eyes soon filled with hate, they made me froze and shiver… neither with excitement nor fear… but an alien sensation long lost to me. My chest starts hurting when I gazed upon the grieving visage of the little boy? Did he possess some sort of power I cannot compromise… or was something I've.

For once I flinch when he said those two words.

"You _**Monster!**_" those last words was hurled like a spear imbued with fire towards me, as if the pain was real I clutched my heart and quickly flee. No matter how I run I can still hear those words repeating themselves as everything around me begins to slow down.

As I was fleeing the village I see women weeping over the corpse of their dead husband and fathers, brothers and lovers, I hear the cries of children I now made orphans for the parents I've killed, but the time I was near the gate I heard through the wind a soft cry for help at a huge mansion of the Hyuga clan, without thinking I rush into the burning place and saw a little girl with short deep blue ocean hair and pearl like eyes wearing what I heard was called a kimono.

She was trying to hang on to a broken staircase to prevent her falling to her death not thinking I quickly catch her when she lost her grip and fell and I manage to get us both out of the burning wreckage. But when she look to me she began to shake in fear as she look unto me with despair with her innocent eyes "M-m-monster… m-m-monster…" she squeaked as I took a step back hearing those words reflected those I heard from that Naruto boy.

"_You __**Monster!**__"_

"_M-m-monster…"_

"_You __**Monster!**__"_

"_M-m-monster…"_

"_You __**Monster!**__"_

Unable to remove those words from inside my head and without thought I flee towards the gates and far away from the village as possible until I lost energy to run, with tears leaving my eyes. For the first time since four years ago I weep as I finally understand what I done as those words from that little girls and that boy were the words I mattered to my former Neimoidian slave masters after the death of my mother.

I weep because I've sink into their level.

I weep because I realise I am no better than those whom oppressed my home world.

I weep because I realise what I have done.

I weep

Because

I am

a

Monster!


End file.
